The goddess of life: the awakening
by divineaura
Summary: For millions of yaers she slept now shes awake and she dosen't like what she sees, but whats naruto got to do with this.
1. prologue

She has slept for millions of years, and had used all of her energy to created the life that resides on her from.

She loved each and everyone, using all of her intellect to create the perfect balance for life to grow and flourish.

She even asked two of here beloved children to watch over the life she created while she slept.

Then why? Why is she seeing her very creations, the ones she had the most hope for, beating a innocent and adorable child?

And why haven't her two children done anything to stop it? Was she wrong in intrusting her beloved mortals to her children?

These were the thoughts of a beautiful woman. Her long green hair flowed down to the floor matching her emerald eyes that at the moment hardened in rage. Her body was one of perfection, curves in all the right places as a light tan colored this perfect body. But the most amazing thing was not her body but the flowers and plants growing in her hair and forming her elegant dress.

This beautiful woman was staring at a pool of water that held a scene of brutality and abuse. A child no more than five was being beaten to the brink of death.

"It seems I have slept to long" the woman muttered angrily turning away from the pool "to believe I created such beings that would attack innocent and defenseless children."

Biting her lips she turned back to the pool her eyes narrowing "More importantly why is another soul attached to him?" for what seem like hours she watched the scene trying to comprehend why two souls were attached to each other.

Finally she turned and walked away from the pool "what ever has happened I will find out the cause, I will fix it, and all responsible will be punished." was all she said before the woman disappeared.

Gaia the goddess of life has awoken.

* * *

AN: ok i know its short but all the other chapters will be much longer i promise i just wanted to get the prologue done and out of the way  
so review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 1

The Sandaime Hokage was not having a good day one of his most trusted anbu had informed him that Naruto Uzumaki the container of the Kyuubi has once again been attacked. Now the aged Hokage has found the child had slipped into a coma. No today was not a good day.

"Have you caught those responsible" the Hokage said with a slight edge

"Yes sir." came a emotionless voice of the anbu. "All responsible for the attack have been arrest and under investigation as we speak Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime turning to the silent anbu "keep me posted." a without a word the anbu disappeared.

The aged man gave a long tired sigh. "it seems in my old age I can't even protect one innocent child."

"you shouldn't blame yourself Sarutobi-sensei" a small smile appeared on the aged man's face when he heard the voice. Turning to the window of the hospital room he saw his old student. His white spiky hair as long as ever his strange outfit the same as when he last left.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon Jiriya-kun." Sarutobi said facing the toad sannin

"yeah well I was in the area when I heard what happened. The kid ok?"

Sarutobi can only give a sigh and a shake of his head.

"No he's in a coma right now and the doctors don't know if or when he will wake up."

A silent pause took hold of the room as the two man stared at the comatose boy.

"Jiriya-kun." Sarutobi said braking the silence " I need you to find some one for me."

A look of surprise reached the sannin's face, his eyes showing his confusion. "Wha?"

"Its time I did something I should have done the after the Kyuubi's attack."

**LINBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBEAK**

Naruto's mindscape

"arhh….were am I" Naruto has been wondering these corridors for hours trying to find something, anything.

Soon Naruto found himself in front of the biggest cage he has ever seen. The cage was at least a hundred feet tall, and in the center of the gate was a piece of paper with strange symbols holding the gate together.

Behind the gate were to massive glowing red eyes staring at him.

Naruto has never been more terrified in his life then this moment. And as if the eyes sensed his fear a large grin appeared as well showing Naruto its razor sharp teeth.

"**Well well, my host has finally decided to visit." **a dark and violent voice echoed of the large walls only granted Naruto with a greater sense of dread.

"Who are you" he stuttered

"**Oh? They never told you." **a deep chuckle sent shivers down Naruto's spine**.**

"What do you mean they didn't tell me?" now Naruto was confused all of his fear forgotten. 'is oji-san hiding something from me.' he thought

"**Well I must say I'm not surprised. You humans aren't the smartest beings I have ever met. I am the Kyuubi the strongest of the bijuu."**

Now he was even more confused " but I thought that the Yondaime killed you how did he sacrifice me to kill you."

"**Kill me! KILL ME! Hahahah! He didn't have the power to kill me human. He sealed me into you sacrificing your soul to keep me from destroying your village."**

Kyuubi's grin just grew after that.

"**He sealed me into you so that his precious village will survive damming your life to a living hell"**

Naruto could do nothing but stare in silence as he learned his fate that fact he was nothing more then the sacrificial lamb of Konoha. Tears rolled down his eyes as his life came into prospective, the beatings each year on his birthday the same as the anniversary of the attack, being kick out of stores all over the village and the orphanage. No this isn't real.

"NO! this is a dream its not real! You're a dream! You're a dream! Your not real!" Naruto screamed Collapsing on his knees holding his head as if in pain.

"**don't try to deny it human its true your nothing to them never have and never will, or why else would they use you huh. In fact your entire life is useless." **

Kyuubi's grin stretched as far as possible seeing the boy crying and shaking.

"you are wrong Kyuubi." a new voice said.

The Kyuubi and Naruto turned towards the intruder.

A beautiful woman stood in front of them Long green hair flowing down her back to the floor, emerald eyes shining in the dark, flowers growing in her hair and plants forming a dress.

Silence followed her arrival until the Kyuubi spoke in a surprisingly soft and feminine voice

"…**. Gaia-sama."  
**

**LINBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBEAK**Hospital room

"well I did it Sarutobi-sensei." jiriya said walking in the room "but you might want to explain before she loses her temper."

"of course." Sarutobi said facing the door and newcomers

"Well! what the hell do you want sensei." said a blonde hair woman. She had her hair tied into two low pigtails with brown eyes and a purple diamond on her forehead. A jacket with the kanji for gambler was worn over a kimono shirt top and black calf long pants, next to her was a black haired woman wearing a black kimono carrying a pig in her arms walked into the hospital room.

"Thank you for coming Tsunade." Sarutobi said smiling at the blonde hair woman.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

AN: well thats the first chapter sorry if there are any mistakes this is my first story and i don't have a beta reader yet.  
also after this chapter i will update a new chapter every friday i hope so anyway.

Well please review!


End file.
